Visualization and management of a large volume of information on a graphical user interface can often be challenging. One example of a need for visualization and management of large volumes of information is for the deployment of endpoints within a network. For instance, it is difficult for a user or administrator to easily visualize and manage endpoints deployed across a wide network on a single display and to recognize aspects of those endpoints.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with traditional techniques for presenting deployment information on a graphical user interface.